Duct Tape My Heart
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: ..."Break up a relationship isn't easy to anyone. On a nightly walk around the city, she dedided get in a club to see who was playing. That was the day she met him" -- first English fanfic, with some mistakes, forgive me ;;'


**WARNING!!!**

Well, as the brazilians say: Who warns is your friend.

Busou Renkin isn't mine. If it was, I would have kidnapped Koushaku and – even he isn't from Busou Renkin cast – Aoshi, took them to my house and did naughty things with them. BUT how they don't exist and isn't mine I fell satisfied at write fanfics – and slaver – about them. **Yes**, this was a disclaimer.

This translation is my first fanfiction in English. The original fiction is mine – you can check it out on my profile page :) –, so I have the authorization to translate it. – runs.

YESSSSS, this is a songfic, with a Freezepop's song called _Duct Tape My Heart _(which I personally LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO³³³VE SOOO MUUUCH!!!), and is in an alternative universe where Kazuki has a synthpop/electro band and Tokiko is Koushaku's (or Papillon, if you prefer) ex-girlfriend :)

This fiction will have many English mistakes, so forgive me. I'm learning how to speak English properly yet and I did this just for training. But I wished post this translation... Well, who cares?

I think I already have talked enough, so I'll shut up my tireless mouth.

I hope you enjoy :)

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Duct Tape My Heart.**

Break up a relationship isn't easy for no one. Maily to a young woman called Tsumura Tokiko.

Even at that day her breaking was completing two months already she still feeling sad and lonely. Koushaku, her boyfriend by five years had plainy torned ther heart in two when he says that doesn't wanted nothing more with her. That he likes her very much but only as a friend.

That have hurted her very much. Even she agree that the things between them were going bad she doensn't like that losing sense. On another nightly ride around the city she decided get in a club to see who was playing at the moment.

So, was when she met him.

**( **_i was feeling sad and lonely  
and my heart was torn in 2  
i went out to see a show  
that's the night that i met you _**)**

He was so dreamy and sweet, that swept completely off her feet. When he saw the sad gaze in the little lady who looks to him, resolved talk to her. He made her laugh and forget her problems. Tokiko have discovered that the boy's name was Kazuki and thereupon they met they was already friends.

Kazuki was the kind of person that cares with Tokiko without ask nothing in change. Little by little, Tokiko was feeling that he has healed her wounds, which not many time ago were very opened.

She thinks that could last forever too.

**(**_you're so dreamy, you're so sweet  
swept completely off my feet  
you duct-taped my heart back together  
i think that this could last  
I know that this will last forever  
you duct-taped my heart back together_ **)**

On a night that Tokiko has visited the club where had met Kazuki, the place was packet and the band played loud. When she catches sight of Kazuki she noticed he seemed have something to talk with her. She held her breath while he approach her and she leaned to listen to him.

She saw that Kazuki had a duct-tape in his hand and a flyer. She shivered when she felt Kazuki's hot breath near her ear.

– We have a show next Saturday – he says, hunging the flyer on the wall – Will you come and see us play?

Tokiko gave him a light smile, replying:

– Yes, I'll.

**( **_the club was packed, the band was loud  
i held my breath as you came near  
you seemed to have something to say  
i leaned in close so i could hear  
a roll of duct tape in your hand  
"we have a show next saturday"  
you hung a flyer on the wall  
"will you come and see us play?"_ **)**

Tokiko, how she had promissed, was punctually at the scheduled time see Kazuki play what made Kazuki even happier – if that was really possible. Because of the show had ended late and because was raining, Kazuki had decided accompany her to her home, to protect her from anything harm and make that wet travel a little more funny.

While they walked in the rain, Kazuki noticed that Tokiko's shoe had a hole. Both of them stopped, and Kazuki crouched, holding her bag and catching Tokiko's shoe. Got his duct-tape and Tokiko's shoe and began to patch it as good as new.

– That should keep you dry – he told, looking shyly in Tokiko's eyes and approaching her with his hands almost touching the wet and cold girl's hands.

Tokiko felt surprised at feel Kazuki's lips over hers. However the surprise don't take much time, 'cause Tokiko began to answer Kazuki's kiss. They kissed in the rain for a countless time. When they pulled back, thei exchange looks and began to laugh.

Kazuki got up, helpin' Tokiko to do the same. He placed the duct-tape, put the shoe on Tokiko, and, interlacing their hands, began to walk to Tokiko's house.

And Tokiko was sure that it would be last forever.

**( **_we were walking in the rain  
and a hole was in my shoe  
you pulled some duct tape from your bag  
patched it up as good as new  
"that should keep you dry" you told me  
looking shyly in my eyes  
and our hands were almost touching  
that first kiss was a surprise_

_I hope that this will last  
I know that this will last forever  
you duct-taped my heart back together  
I know that this will last forever _**)**

**Fim :)**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**-**

Ok, I know how to say 'end', but I guess "Fim" a cute word :)

Thanks for reading, if you think that my fiction deserves your typing, send me a review, please.

Shooting colorful stones are too accpeted as a display of opinion :)'


End file.
